


Шериф знает все.

by Vitvitski



Series: Сборник рассказов: "Шериф знает все". [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitvitski/pseuds/Vitvitski
Summary: Шериф знает все. Знает куда больше, чем ему бы хотелось. Особенно о том, что возле его единственного сына ошивается хмурый тип с аллергией на какие-то синие цветы и рябину и странной любовью к кожаным курткам. И порой, ему хочется это забыть.Но он лишь делает вид, что всего этого не замечает.





	Шериф знает все.

\- Это Скотт! – взбаламучено слетает с лестницы Стайлз и прытко скрывается за входной дверью.  
\- Ну конечно, Скотт же у нас теперь на Камаро разъезжает, а не на своем старом велосипеде. – бормочет себе под нос шериф и делает вид, что снова поверил. Он ведь всего лишь шериф города и его так легко обмануть.

Но, шериф знает все. Знает куда больше, чем ему бы хотелось. Особенно о том, что возле его единственного сына ошивается хмурый тип с аллергией на какие-то синие цветы, рябину и странной любовью к кожаным курткам. И порой, ему хочется это забыть.

Но он лишь делает вид, что всего этого не замечает. Не замечает, что Стайлз реже вскакивает из-за кошмаров, ведь его есть кому успокоить и шериф спокойно может ехать на дежурство, зная, что пока он бережет этот город, кто-то странный и молчаливый бережет его сына.

Старший Стилински делает вид, что не видит следов обуви сорок третьего размера, на фасаде дома, возле окна Стайлза. В один из вечеров он просто оставляет под окном ведро с водой и швабру. И на утро видит качественно отмытые следы любимой рубашкой сына. 

Шериф старается делать вид, что верит в то, что Стайлз голоден настолько, что съедает все за двоих, но тем не менее он не забывает оставить список продуктов под «дворниками» машины Дерека, вместе со штрафом за неправильную парковку.

Отец Стайлза надеется не застать Дерека утром в спальне сына, веря, что у того хватит совести свалить раньше, чем он вернется домой. Но дома его ожидает лишь грандиозный бард и несколько сломанных стульев, что осталось после вечеринки Стайлза, о которой тот забыл предупредить отца.  
\- Лучше бы это был Дерек. – вздыхает Ноа и мысленно составляет наказание для сына. Недели без Дерека будет вполне жестоко и достаточно.

Ноа Стилински мечтает сделать вид, что он ничего не слышит даже с берушами в ушах, которые пришлось купить после заявления Стайлза о том, что Дерек Хейл его сына « просто натянет…в плане подтянет по учебе» и это прекрасное действие затянется на всю ночь.  
\- Звукоизоляция или выгнать жить к Дереку, что выйдет дешевле? – задумывается он, после очередного дня репетиторства и засыпает только под утро. 

\- Шериф знает все. – усмехается он, когда видит перед собой нервничающего Стайлза и такого же Дерека, который, о чудо, решил сменить кожанку на свитер, стоило шерифу позвать его и Питера( черт знает зачем) в гости. Шериф знает все и это очень сильно облегчает признание его сыну. Хотя тот все же решает вкратце протараторить историю их отношений, что затянулось на несколько долгих и, моментами постыдных, часов, которые разбавлялись редкими, но меткими комментариями Питера и самого шерифа. 

И стоило вечеру подойти к финалу, стоило Хейлам засобираться к себе, как Питер подошел к шерифу и на прощание, с ехидством и самодовольством в голосе, произнес:  
\- Шериф знает далеко не все. – и добавил в самом конце, перешагнув порог и находясь на более безопасной территории. – Дедуля.


End file.
